


迷恋

by YONGYUANSHADIAODEFANSHU



Category: A3！满开剧团
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YONGYUANSHADIAODEFANSHU/pseuds/YONGYUANSHADIAODEFANSHU
Kudos: 20





	迷恋

文by小饼干

这是十座和万里外出培训的第四天，说不想念他们绝对是假的。在他们培训的期间，我好几次想联系他们。可当看到聊天记录停留在很久以前我发出的最后一条，好心情立马就被摧毁得干干净净。最终只能好言相劝安慰自己，只不过是他们太忙了。  
我躺在床上，看着空洞的天花板，一个不好的想法瞬时在我脑海里冒出。两件被我揉的有些皱的衬衣从衣柜中被我取出，我就像是在当一位小偷，环顾了四周后才蹑手蹑脚的拿着他们的衣服重新躺回床上。我也不明白自己为何需要如此小心翼翼，明明四周没有人，明明我爱的他们还没回来。  
我将两件衬衣紧紧地抱在怀中，少年的气息蛮不讲理的直直地闯入我的鼻腔，一下掠夺走我的所有理智。拥抱，亲吻，牵手，所有亲密的动作里混杂着的都是这股熟悉的气味。  
我的手指勾着万里的衣服，不受控制的向下探去，触碰上一片敏感的地带。我模仿着平日里他把着我的手安抚我的样子，开始探索那片区域。  
并不温柔的布料摩擦着花瓣，我舒服的眯起了眼睛。酥酥麻麻的感觉在我身下蔓延开，渐渐向上，化作我口中一句小小的呻吟。几滴蜜液溢出，在万里的衬衣上留下一个水印。  
一股强大的空虚感使小穴不停叫嚣着渴望被进入，我重新将衣角套上我的两根手指，一下插进不断流淌液体的小穴。刚被冷落的花穴终于被尽情地抚慰，一声满足的喘息溢出。  
“嗯…”  
我的脑海中回忆着万里之前在我耳边轻声说的一些技巧，尽管那时面红耳赤，可要点依然被我一一记下。我按照他说的步骤，拿出另一只手按，揉，压着花核。  
右手在小穴里快速的抽插着，左手则安抚着花穴。以前从未有过的快感很快地涌上我的大脑，小穴中收缩的速度也越来越快。  
“嗯…啊…万里…”  
我想着他的样子，加快了抽插的速度。指尖和小穴碰撞的声音，迸溅而出的液体，全都提醒着我现在的状态有多淫荡。  
我却顾不上那么多，一心想着到达高潮。我加重了捻压花核的力道，快感马上遍布我的全身。  
“咔嚓。”  
门霎地被打卡，一道光猛然闯进这个黑暗的房间，将我的身体暴露在这光线中。我一下慌了神，放在身下的双手不知该怎么办，肿胀的感觉依旧没有消散。  
我下意识的想抓过一边的被子来掩盖，可却捞了个空。被子早已因为太热被我踢到了床下。  
我干脆闭上眼睛，等完全适应后才睁开。可就在我睁开双眼的那一刹那，我不禁倒吸了一口凉气。尽管已经猜到了会是他们两个，但那两双眼神依然让我有一些窘迫。  
只见两位穿着学生制服的男子站在门口，万里倚在门框边，眼神饶有兴趣地直勾勾盯着我看。十座的脸颊上则是染上一圈红晕，眼里带着些惊讶和一点害羞。  
时间在这瞬仿佛凝固了，我与他们两位相视无言。我不知该如何开口，也不知接下来他们会对我做些什么。  
十座先打破了沉默，他转身将行李箱放在门外，顺带将门关上，锁紧。万里走到床边坐下，右手勾起我的下巴，另一只手探向了我的下体。眼神中透露出一丝玩味和笑意。  
“这么想念我们？监督？”  
他的眼神游走到我放在小穴里的衣角，眼底荡漾出一圈波澜，可很快又恢复平静。万里抬起手，像之前教导我那样，握着我的手重新塞回小穴。  
他执意要碰向我的敏感点，尽管我的手一直在发力抗拒，可终究比不过他。  
在他们来之前我一直有意避开敏感点，理由是这一处对我的刺激实在太大。  
“不要…万里…”  
我的眼眶逐渐泛上些泪珠，委屈巴巴的看着万里。  
站在一旁的十座终于有了些反应，他看了眼万里，便明白了自己没办法阻止。只能从另一边坐上床，薄唇很快对准我的唇瓣，落下一个绵长的吻。  
“别哭。”  
他先是温柔的润湿我的上嘴唇，再探入他的舌头。不熟练的技术带着些莽撞在我的口腔中搅动着，可依然是带着些怜惜的。  
他同样注意到了我身上的另一件衣物，属于他的衬衣。十座的喉结上下滚动了下，再一次看向我的眼睛里转换了一种意味，变得带着情欲。  
“我也想你了…监督。”  
他的吻逐渐往下，碰上我的锁骨。胸脯一下暴露在空气中，本应该是冰冷的感觉，却被他热烈的吻打败了。  
“嗯…啊…”  
万里注意到了我在分神，坏心眼的点上我的敏感点，一直按压。  
“嗯…！”  
喘息在一瞬间变了调调，变得更加剧烈。我的身体不自觉的弓了起来，喷射出液体。  
“好敏感。”  
他的语气中带着笑，脑袋埋在我的腿间，我看不见他的下一步动作，只是不好的感觉逐渐泛上我的心头。  
“试试这个。”  
他的唇瓣贴上我的阴户，灵活的舌头不停在我的花核上打转着，右手则在小穴里很快地抽插着。  
“嗯…啊…万里…停下…”  
我的声音染上些哭腔，双手推着万里的脑袋。  
他故意发出吸吮液体的声音，勾起我身下奇怪的感觉。小穴早已被他欺负的泛滥，可万里看似没有负责的意思。  
我逐渐放弃了反抗，食指塞在口中防止叫声漏出。万里见我没了声音，终于停下了动作，抬起头对上我的眼神。  
他怔了怔，眼底的欲望加重了不少。我红着眼睛故意躲开他的眼神，看向一旁的十座。  
“十座…”  
我的声音中依然带着颤抖的意味，有些委屈的在向十座告着状。他身下早已支起一个帐篷，我的手向一边探去，拉开他的裤链。  
硕大一下弹出，暴露在空气中。我的手抚摸上他的炽热，描摹起他凸起的青筋。  
他很快不满足于这种缓慢的抚慰，一下把我的手松开。他坐到我的身边，将炽热塞在我嘴角边。  
“帮我。”  
他掩了掩自己的脸庞，试图遮盖住那不好意思的情绪。我看着他有些好笑的反应，还没回答他，便一下将硕大吞入口中。  
“嗯…！”  
十座的嘴里发出满意的喘息，在我眼里便是在鼓励我继续作案。可那什的尺寸让我一下无法承受，我只能吞进三分之一，剩下的便由手去安慰。  
我故意发出“咕叽”的声音，以来刺激万里。万里果然耐不住性子，很快调整了姿势，将巨龙抵在我的小穴口。  
“等等....”  
我正要发出声音阻止万里，一时间忘记了还含在口中的小十座。我猛烈地咳嗽了几声，反呕的动作却加快了十座到达顶端的速度。  
“帮我...”  
他口中不停重复着，双手也逐渐放在我的后脑勺，一点点加快我吞吐的动作。我看向万里，他只是抵着炽热在我穴口打转，一时间还没有进入的打算。  
空虚感使我无法等待，花液也不受控制地滴漏出许多，浇湿了他的柱头。  
我的舌头在十座的马眼上转圈，右手则按摩着他的球。果然，十座放下了一往的温柔，按着我的脑袋疯狂的进入。  
“嗯....要到了...”  
他低沉着嗓音，在我几度反呕的状态下，终于将所有喷射在我的口中。  
“吐出来。”  
他从一旁的纸巾抽里拿出一张纸巾，递到我的嘴边。我看着他的眼睛，摇了摇头，将那些全数咽下。十座一下愣住了，不知该如何是好。  
我正想勾住他的脖子，身下的万里终于提出了反抗。  
“监督，跟十座玩得很开心啊。”  
他把握着巨龙在我穴口转了几圈，还没待我喊出声，他一下贯穿到了底。插进去的过程中甚至点到了敏感点。  
我环着十座脖颈的手一下软了下来，根本无心再顾及身边的十座。身下猛烈的撞击次次滑过敏感点，他的手也不闲着，按压我的花穴。  
“万里...慢点...嗯....啊！”  
“慢点？”  
他一下退出了许多，正好将炽热抵在我的敏感点上，一点也不偏差。  
“是你让我慢点的。”  
他缓慢的进入，不再直抵我的花心，而是次次研磨在敏感点上。从未有过的感觉一下让我闭上眼睛，身下不停痉挛着，直接抵达了高潮。  
万里意识到一股热流浇在他的柱头，不但没有退出，反而撞进了核心。  
“不准漏出来。”  
他说着这话的时候，眼里带着些骄傲看向十座。十座心头没有被熄灭的欲火很快被他点燃。  
“万里...!”  
可他的这声怒吼很快被我的娇喘声掩盖过去，液体在身体里没法溢出的肿胀感和每次直抵花心的快感混杂在一起，产生了奇妙的反应。  
高潮过后的身体过于敏感，每一次撞击都会勾起一股电流。我舒服地蜷起脚趾，双手抓着一旁的被单。正当我要迎来下一次高潮时，万里却停下了抽插。  
我有些奇怪的睁开眼，只见万里向十座挑了挑眉。十座仿佛接受到了某种信号，嘴角轻轻勾起了一个好看得弧度。  
我耐着身下的空虚感，坐起身勾住万里的脖颈迎上一个讨好的吻。依旧在身体里的炽热又微微胀大了些，可万里依然没有任何反应。  
我有些心急的品尝他的柔软，不带任何技巧的吻令人有些头晕。我将这几日的思念，迷恋，和爱意统统放入了这一吻中，因为这些都是不着边际，不论技巧的。  
万里带着温度的鼻息吐在我的脸颊上，是混乱，失意的。正当我自以为夺走主动权之时，万里一下按住我的后脑勺，加深这个吻。舌头游刃有余地在我口腔中游走，带着占有欲地扫过每一个角落。  
炽热的唇瓣紧紧与我贴合，舌头便在里面互相交缠着。许久，拉开一道银丝。  
我的气息被他打乱，有些急促的低头喘气。我没看清万里面上的样子，只是他突然俯下身来，在我耳边落下一句。  
“转身。”  
我生怕又被他欺负，连忙转过身去。落入眼帘的是躺在我身下的十座，只需要我再往上一些，便可以整个人趴在他的身上。  
还未待我反应过来，十座的手揽着我的腰，一把将我拥入他的怀中。万里在我身后发出一身轻笑，不知从哪拿出了一条黑布带，将我的眼睛蒙上。  
我一下慌了神，看不见的状态下所有感官都被放大，无论是哪都变得异常敏感。   
“准备好了？”  
我的脑袋此刻竟分不清是谁的声音，只感觉到两根炽热抵在我的后穴和小穴上。万里在我的身后扶正我的腰，而我身下的十座一直紧紧抱着我，没有一丝松开的意思。  
健壮的肌肉与我紧紧贴合，周遭的温度仿佛都上升了不少。  
“嗯...啊...停...停下...”  
措不及防的插入使我一时没法适应，两根巨龙清晰地在我身下抽插着。不同的速度，不同的尺寸。  
我用力绞紧小穴，试图让他们更快些缴械投降。可那一点点的小心思却很快地被发现。  
“监督，不乖的话，可是要受到惩罚的。”  
身后的万里狠狠地送进一记，直捣我的花心。我再无力反抗，只得像一只小熊一般趴在十座的身上，全身无力。  
十座吻着我胸前两颗樱桃一般的红粒，时不时勾起舌头细细舔舐，引得我颤抖的更加厉害。  
“好甜...”  
伴随着身下的抽插和他犯规的话语，我先认了输，去到了高潮。无规律的收缩和溢出的花液给了他们一个很大的刺激，两个不同方向的低沉的喘息声在我耳边响起。  
十座手上的力度又加了不少，将我死死地搂在怀里。身下不停地在抽插，我的身体被迫与他一起律动。  
“太..太快了...十座...”  
他没有再回应我，只是将空出一只手抚摸了下我的脑袋，以示安慰。身下的速度却一点没减。  
万里捏了把我的腰肢，极力在克制自己口中的喘息。  
青筋与我小穴中的纹路正好契合，没留出一丝空间。下一秒，我的眼前闪过一道白光。在这般速度的逼迫下，我又被送上了一次高潮。再一次高潮后猛烈地收缩使他们没法再坚持，一下将所有都送给了我。  
结束的一瞬间我便伸出手拿下眼睛前的黑带，十座微微有些泛红的眼睛很快闯入我的视野。我正想离开他们的身体坐到一旁去，却未曾想到被万里抢占了先机。  
他一把横抱起我，插在我小穴中的巨龙依然不肯离开。不知是不是他故意为之，走路时他故意点着我的敏感点，上下微微摩擦。  
“万里...”  
我的声音中再次染上哭音，而万里则是有些委屈地看着我。  
“我只是想帮你洗澡。”  
他将我放入浴缸中，自己也在下一秒跨入浴缸。而后知后觉赶到的十座早已被关在浴室外----万里在进来的那一刻便把门锁上了。  
万里一把将我搂在怀中，我的脑袋便自然地搭在他的肩膀上。  
“你还没告诉我，你也在想我。”  
我顿时愣了愣，许久后才反应过来刚才我对十座的回应。看着他眼里难得的认真，我偏过脑袋在他的脸颊上落下一个蜻蜓点水一般的一吻。  
“现在，你不是回来了吗。”


End file.
